


Torturing Snow White

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [26]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drunk Regina Mills, Emma SwanMills, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbian Marriage, Married Life, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Regina SwanMills, Same-Sex Marriage, Sheriff Emma Swan, Tumblr Prompt, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Married SwanQueen, are over at Emma's parents house for dinner, Regina is drunk and is having too much fun with teasing and torturing her mother-in-law.-Beginning of notes for the tumblr prompt I received for me to write this





	Torturing Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: "Regina, Isn't there anyone else you can torture?" ""Yeah, probably but I choose you."

It was the third time in a week that Emma and Regina were at Snow and David’s having dinner, Regina had, had a little bit too much to drink and decided to have a bit of fun.

 

 

That honestly wasn’t the smartest move she had ever made.

 

 

“Hey Snow? Remember when I made you eat that poison apple. Well actually you ate it willingly.” Regina held back her laugh 

 

 

“Because you told me if I didn’t, you would have David killed!” Snow argued 

 

 

“That is true.” Regina smiled, and as Emma came back through carrying the tea along with her father, Snow just grumbled at daughter in law

 

 

“Regina, Isn’t there anyone else you can torture?!“

 

 

“Yeah, probably but I choose you.” 

 

 

Emma set the tea down on the table, and both Emma and David sat, looking at their wives bickering between one another.

 

 

“Babe…stop it. I think that’s enough of torturing my mother.”

 

 

Emma took Regina’s hand into her own. 

 

 

“Ohhhh whyyyyy? You're no fun! Fun suckerrrr! It’s funny.” Regina slurred 

 

 

“Because Gina…” Emma took the empty glass out of her wife's hand and poofed it away. “You are drunk and you will regret it in the morning and then, you’ll come back here apologising on your hands and knees like you have the last two times.”

 

 

Both David and Snow looked at one another trying not to laugh. 

 

 

“Mom, could you pour the tea, I’m not taking her home until she’s had at least one cup of tea and a biscuit.” 

 

 

Snow nodded at her daughter as she opened the biscuit jar, already sitting on the table and poured out four cups of tea.

 

 

Emma picked up one for herself putting it in front of her, then she picked one up for Regina giving it to her wife. 

 

 

“Drink.” 

 

 

“No, I’m not thirsty.” Regina huffed, acting like she was three years old.

 

 

“Regina SwanMills. You will drink the tea now or you won’t be coming home.”

 

 

Regina frowned at Emma to see if she meant it, then realizing that she did she picked up the tea and started to drink 

 

 

“Good girl.” Emma smiled as she rubbed Regina’s back.

 


End file.
